The Legend of Zelda: Rift of Time
by RyoKushei
Summary: When Link and Princess Zelda restored peace to Hyrule and defeated Ganon, everything seemed pure and good. Then, the Time Rift opened, allowing villains of old to be reborn in the world. The only beings who know how to close this rift are the Twili, but as the mirror of Twilight was shattered, there is no known way to contact them. Join Link as he races through Time to save Hyrule!
1. Prolouge- The Twilight Realm

_How strange it is to rule a kingdom when there is only peace, _Midna thought, _after there had originally only been war and bloodshed. _After the defeat of Ganon three years ago, the Twilight Realm was restored to its original beauty, and the Palace of Twilight had been completely repaired. However, something was missing, but Midna just couldn't tell what it was. Maybe she needed more adventure? No, she couldn't leave her people to ruin. Faith? But she already believed in Hylia, what more faith did she need? Maybe it was... Yes, that was it: She missed Link too much. When she was with him, she felt a sense of satisfaction and comfort. There was just something about Link that just clicked with Midna.

_But it could never work out with him, _She thought. _After all, he's already married to Princess Zelda, and..._

Midna stopped. She had no reason whatsoever to be jealous of Zelda. After all, she was Link's pride and joy, and they were happy. The last thing Midna wanted was to make her Hero unhappy. But she still felt like without Link, life was meaningless.

"But I've survived three years without him; I suppose I can survive more," she said as she sighed.

And so she would have to for a long time if she was to deal with what was to come in Hyrule...


	2. Chapter 1- An Unexpected Encounter

The stars were especially pretty tonight. Link noticed that only was he with Zelda that the stars seemed to shine brighter than usual. Tonight was one of those nights.

They were sitting under a tree in the castle courtyard. It was wintertime in Hyrule, and Link and Zelda were bundled up in thick fur coats. They had taken a day off of all royal duties to have a day just for them. They had had snowball fights, made snow angels, and shared passionate kisses all day long. Now, they were finishing the day watching the stars.

"That one looks like a fairy," Zelda said. Indeed it did. It reminded Link of Navi the Fairy from tales of old.

"Those two look like Zora children swimming through the ocean," Link observed.

"And this one looks like us having fun watching stars! Oh wait, that's really happening right now!" Zelda laughed. "Oh! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

There was a brief silence, then Zelda quietly said, "What did you wish for?"

"I wished that we would always be together, no matter what."

"Me too!" Zelda exclaimed. She then proceeded to kiss Link wildly.

Link noticed that Zelda seemed a little less... serious than usual. She was normally quiet and calm, and she usually was a lot more composed than right now.

_But whatever,_ Link thought. _She's happy, and that's all that matters._

Then something occurred to Link that caught him off guard. Maybe THAT was why she was so laid back right now, more than usual. He really couldn't help what he said next:

"Zelda, you're not..."

"What, silly?"

"You're not..."

"C'mon, Link! Spit it out! It's just me!"

"You're not sick, are you?"

"No! Why would you say that? Do I look green in the face?"

"No, you're just being really... fun. Less serious than usual, of that makes sense."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I'm a little less serious than I usually am. But I'm just so tired of being formal all day. I thought that maybe I could be less serious than usual, because it's just you and me," the princess explained.

"Phew!" Link said. "That makes sense. Just the two of us."

"Yeah."

Link thought for a second. "You know, this whole 'just the two of us' thing sounds like a clichéd romance novel that one of the poorer Hylian authors would write."

Zelda laughed. "But this isn't a romance novel. It's real life, clichéd or not." Again, she kissed him. Link blushed. He really wasn't expecting another kiss, but he supposed he should have. He did love Zelda, and he enjoyed the kiss, but he just didn't expect it.

There was a strange noise in the air, like an electric hum similar to the hum lightning would make. He paused, and he could tell Zelda was getting a lot more serious.

"Link, what's going on?"

"Shhh, there's something weird going on." He put his hand up to his ear and listened. The hum was gone, but he could hear laughing. It was faint, but it was there. Link slowly drew the Ordon Sword from its sheath, but after the laughing stopped, he put it back.

"Link, are you okay? Are you thinking straight?" Zelda asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thought there was someone else here." Link sat down again.

"Well, it's just us two again. No one else around," Zelda told him reassuringly .

"That's what you think, _princess!" _A voice snarled.

Link drew his sword again immediately.

In a flash of orange and red diamond shapes, a man with pale skin and white hair wearing a red cape appeared in front of them.

"It's been a long time since we've last met, princess. But Ghirahim promised that he would indeed see you again, and when Ghirahim makes a promise, he intends to keep it!"

"No! You- you can't be THE Ghirahim, ca- can you?" asked Link nervously.

"Let's just say there's more than meets the eye about me, Hero." Ghirahim held up his hand, and a black saber appeared in it.

"Now," he said with an evil smile, "let's dance."


End file.
